I Dare you
by Spike's real lover
Summary: Takes place after "Wolf Moon." Harry made a potion for Bob, but what happens when Murphy drinks it? What will Harry do with Susan upstairs and Murphy trying to undress him?


**Am I the only one that pictures James Masters as Harry? I can't be. **

It had been over a month since the wolf fiasco. I was in my lab cleaning up after the potion Bob suckered me into making.

"Not cooking up drugs, are you Harry?"

I spun around with a decidedly unmanly yelp as Murphy spoke behind me. It's not that she scared me, nope. I just wasn't expecting anyone to waltz into my lab is all. Most people don't know about it.

Murphy scoffed at me. She did it well, some people can dance, and others make noises of disapproval. "I came to see how your body is…" She shifted. "You know, because you were shot and beaten up. Not like I care, just wondering. I mean I do care because you're a friend, but—"

As adorable as Murphy's babbling was; it was freaking me out. She wasn't a babbler. So I stopped her, for my sake as well as hers. "I'm just fine. Feeling like a million bucks, how's the arm?"

She stretched her arm out in a firing position before she let it drop to her side. "What are you working on?" She motioned to the sports bottle that sat on the table behind me.

"Not completely sure. Bob forced me to make it." I silently cursed my slip.

"Who's a Bob?" Murphy asked. Her eyebrow raised in the cutest way. She'd kill me for _that_ thought.

"He's no one, just a short, annoying guy that helps with potions. Sometimes he won't help unless I make something he wants me to."

I watched Murphy as she considered the bottle for a moment. "But you don't know what it does?"

"Well, I know what it supposed to do, but I've never tried it, or even seen it tried."

Murphy rotated her hand in the air in the universal signal to go on. Why couldn't she drop it?

I continued, "It supposedly takes away the users mental walls. It leaves you with the simple knowledge of right and wrong, and which one you want, but it … releases you. Supposedly. That's what Bob said."

Murphy quirked her lip in amusement. God that was a sexy look on her. _Careful Harry_, I cautioned myself. _You don't want to start thinking that about Murph, think of Susan. Her tight, slender body, her blonde hair and fiery blue eyes… Shit._ I was fairly certain of how screwed I was.

"Are you gonna drink it?" I blinked. What was she talking about? She rolled her eyes. "The potion, are you going to drink it?"  
I shook my head. "Not a chance."

"So, you're scared?"

I balked at her. "No, not scared, just smart. I don't want to know what I'd do without inhibitions."

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Sounds to me like you're scared. What are you afraid you'll do?"

Try to have sex with one Officer Karrin Murphy. Of course I couldn't let her know that. "I don't know, and it's better that way."

I'm a terrible liar. She gave me a look that told me she knew I was holding back on her. "I dare you to drink it."

A shook my head. "No. But hey, if you're so fearless why don't you try it?" I hadn't expected what came next. I thought she would make an excuse and leave it at that, but instead she crossed to me quickly, grabbed the bottle from behind me and squirted it into her mouth before I could stop her. Oh stars.

She scrunched her nose and squinted her eyes. "It tastes weird. Like warm chocolate, sex and strawberries. Isn't that a weird combination?"

My mouth fell open. Did Murphy say sex? Why the hell did it taste like sex? And why were my pants growing so very uncomfortable? Well, never mind on the last one, I knew that answer. Stupid Bob.

It seemed that while I was concentrating on how to fix this, Murphy was concentrating on how best to torture me. She must have found the best way, because one of her hands quickly undid my belt and slid into my boxers as the other snaked around my neck and pulled my head down to her. Death by sex. I wouldn't mind going out that way. "Harry, need… I need you, touch me." She was half growling half whimpering. It was the most erotic thing I had ever heard, causing my already aching cock to grow harder.

I pulled away from her, took several deep breaths and tried to talk sense into her. "You don't really want this, Murph. This is a spell."

She pressed up against me as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I need you to touch me. Touch me Harry."

I turned my eyes to Bob's skull. "Is this supposed to happen? This doesn't seem like the spell you said I was making." There was a harsh edge to my voice. It came from having a sexy girl writhing in need for my touch, and knowing that I couldn't comply to her wishes.

Bob's red eyes shined brightly. "I was rather hoping something like this would happen. I gave you a variation of the potion. She's acting on her raw sexual need for you. You see it makes you go after the person you most desire. She will be in a pain of sorts without your … ministrations."

I gritted my teeth and glanced at Murphy. She _did_ look pained by my lack of… romantic touching. Hells bells, how was I going to fix this mess? "How long will it last?"

"Without you causing her some great pleasure? Three hours or so. But it really varies."

"And if I do….?" I nodded towards Murphy.

"Only an hour or so, it will burn its self from her system. But once again, it varies."

What choice did I have in the matter? I looked back at Murphy. She pushed at my hands, trying to get into my pants once again. She looked quite irritated that I was able to stop her. Damn, I couldn't let Murphy suffer more than she had to.

I moved my hands to her hips and tugged her closer to my body. She hugged herself to me and nuzzled my chest.

I was dead meat. She would wake up from the spell and kill me. At least I would get a little time with her first. Hell, I was always forcing myself not to act on my desires. Now I was forced to act on them. Could be worse ways to die.

Murphy slipped my coat off and worked my tee shirt over my head. She looked up at me. "Touch me, Harry, I want you."

My lids fluttered close and I moaned. I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She ran her nails down my chest in a delicious mix of pleasure and pain. I gave in to the sensation of her hands on my body and started to run my mouth down her neck.

But that wasn't enough for my Murphy, oh no. She led my hands to her buckle.

I was working on her belt when Susan's voice drifted down to me. She was calling for me. Hells bells. "Stay here." I hissed to Murphy. I grabbed my shirt and yanked in over my head and did up my belt . What would I tell her? _Sorry I can't be with you right now, I have to have sex with my best friend._ Yeah, that would work. Shit. "Stay." I told Murphy again.

"I certainly will n—"

I didn't let her finish. I was up and out of there before she could. I slammed the floor door shut and stood on it. Susan was maybe three feet in front of me. "Hey, Susan, what're doing here?" I kept my voice friendly despite the fear that was rapidly rising in my gut.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner." She smiled at me and I knew I was the biggest prick in Chicago.

"Um, I had a little mishap with a potion. It's going to take a while to fix. Sorry." I shrugged and beads of sweat trickled down my back.

She nodded and looked ready to leave until Murphy pushed against the door under me and barked my name. Susan crossed her arms. "Is there a girl down there?"

I shook my head so fast I made myself dizzy. "No, no. No. It's just Murphy."

"Last time I checked, _Karrin_ Murphy was a girl. A very attractive one at that." Susan's eyes burned into me. Biggest prick in the United States?

"Yeah, you see… she's part of the mishap. She-" I stopped when Murphy called up to me again. She ordered me to let her up so she could _be_ with me. What in the name of magik was I going to do?

"Let her up." Susan looked at me. It was a command not a request.

I stepped aside and grimaced. I was in trouble.

Murphy tossed open the door and climbed out. She glared at me. "What's the big idea, Dresden? Make her leave and take me all ready."

I winced. "Um, no Murph, let's not and say we did."

Murphy took it upon herself to change my mind. She smiled up at me in a little seductive smile that I have never seen her use. She walked in front of me and walked her fingers up my chest. "Come on Harry, I _know_ you want me."

Susan gritted her teeth and spun on her heel. "Bastard!" She tossed over her shoulder as she headed to my front door. Biggest prick in the world?

"Wait. Susan, don't. You don't know the story." I tried to get to her, but found it hard to move with Murphy's death grip on my arm. She may look little, but she was hella strong.

Susan turned to me. "What? What's the story?"

"It was Bob's fault. You remember Bob, right? The love potion you accidentally drank? Same kind of mistake here."

She seemed to get less ridged, but was still on guard. "And now she wants to have sex with you?" I nodded. "But you didn't…?"

"No, of course not. I would never." I shook my head. It was decided. I'm the biggest prick in the _universe_.

Murphy tugged on my arm. "Harry, let her leave. I want you to touch me again. Harry, make love to me." I wasn't sure if she was pleading or demanding, either way her tone was seductive. God Murphy turned me on.

Susan hissed air through her teeth. "You lying son of bitch! You did have sex with her. Is she even under a spell?"

"I didn't. No, you see, she was in physical pain without… um, romantic touching. I wasn't going to, but with Bob telling me it would last a long time unless I did, and with her begging and whining, I just gave in. Not sex though." I hoped she believed me. It was the truth after all; I just left out the part about getting painfully hard and almost having sex.

Susan took a breath and looked at me hard. I've seen my share of scary stuff, but the way she glared at me made me want to hide. "Please, cure her of her pain, have sex even. I don't care. Goodbye, Harry." The last part was a whisper, betraying the hurt she tried to hide.

I knew she was saying it for good. I tried to stop her, but she left. It hurt. I cared for Susan, how much I didn't know, but I knew that it hurt to lose her.

Before I had time to recover from my very sudden break-up, Murphy was trying to drag me to the couch. "Come here baby. Come on."

I sighed. This was a real exhausting day, and it was anything but over. _Note to self, kill Bob_. I let her sit me down on the couch. I didn't have it in me to fight.

Murphy straddled my legs and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my face. She pressed her lips to my cheek bone, my temple, my eyelid, my chin and the corner of my mouth; she did that same to the other side of my face. I had to admit it; she certainly was making me feel better. Finally she kissed my lips. It was slow and gentle, and I couldn't help but kiss her back.

I pulled her against my chest and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to have her against me, so right. We worked together to get our clothing off. My shirt was first to go, then her shirt and bra. I think it's fair to say that I stopped thinking… with my brain at least.

Murphy's mouth descended on my neck. I gripped her hips tightly as she licked and nipped at my flesh. She wiggled her butt against my hard member. "Come on Harry, do I need to draw you a map?"

And with that my last thread on restrain flew out the window. I Stood with Murphy in my arms and strode into my bedroom. I dropped her on the bed before shedding the rest of my clothing.

Murph looked me up and down with dark, wanting eyes. Her tongue slipped over her lips, moistening them. "You're bigger than I thought."

Her words went straight from my ears to my member, making me incredibly hard. I groaned and crawled to her; hovering over her I captured her lips into a slow, passionate kiss. My hand wandered over her chest and stomach. I moved my mouth down to her breasts as I undid her belt and slid her jeans down. I kissed my way down flat stomach to her folds. I licked once and moved to her thigh. I sucked and bit her inner thighs, causing her to buck in search of friction. I stripped her of her shoes pants and socks and moved back to her core.

"Want me to touch you, baby?" I teased my voice thick and gravely with desire.

Murphy's only answer was to grip my hair and pull my face closer to her hot, slick folds. "Please, Harry…"

I slipped a finger into her, successfully silencing her. Another finger joined the first, pumping her higher as I lick and sucked her clit. I bent my fingers slightly and twist my wrist with each thrust, hitting her sweet spot.

Her fingers tightened in my hair and she arched her back pushing against my mouth. "Please. Harry. God, don't stop."

I sucked her clit hard and nipped it as I moved my free hand to her closest breast and pinch her nipple. She came hard against my mouth, bucking wildly. I slid my fingers out and lapped at her juices.

She pulled at my hair, making my come back up to her. "God Dresden, looks like your mouth is good for more than kissing," she licked my lips before kissing me slowly and thoroughly. "Let me see if I can do you the same favor." Before I could react see flipped us and straddled my lap. "You want me to touch you, baby?" She gripped my member as she spoke.

My eyes rolled back and I nodded shakily. "Please, please."

I felt her move down my body; I opened my eyes in time to see her mouth take me in. I forced myself not to move as she bobbed up and down on my hard cock. I groaned and fisted my hands in the sheet under me. She took me in as much as she could and used her hand on what she couldn't. I writhed in pleasure, all but screaming when I came in her mouth.

Murphy moved back to my lips and kissed me. She rubbed her sweat slicked skin against mine and ran her fingers through my hair.

I flipped us, and dipped my head down to her breasts. I nipped at her harden nipple before sucking it into my mouth. I used my hand on her other breast and mimicked my mouth stroke for stroke.

Murphy grasped my hair and pulled my face up to hers. "Now, Harry. I want you in me."

I shuddered and positioned myself over her. I stared into her lust darken eyes. "Are you sure, Karrin? We can stop." _Even if it would force me to live in a cold shower._

She glared at me with frustration. "Are you really going to make me _convince_ you?

I shrugged and struggled with my control. "I don't want you to regret anything. This _is_ magic induced." The thought made me angry. She would never do any of this with me if she wasn't forced to. I turned my face from her. I couldn't see her tell me to get off her.

Murphy put her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her. "Dresden… Harry, I've kinda been over that since you… what you did… earlier." I was knocked flat by that. Well that and the blush that graced her cheeks. Murphy didn't blush, and most definitely didn't have sex with me.

I swallowed. "Uh, really?"

Murphy brushed her lips against mine. "Yes, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, I want you to make love to me."

I pressed my lip to hers and kissed her thoroughly, tasting every inch of her mouth. I pulled back when air became an issue. "Murphy—"

"No, Dresden, don't talk. Feel, Harry. Make me feel."

Our eyes locked as I pushed into her. I groaned and buried my face into her hair. "God Karrin."

She raked her nails down my back and attacked my neck with her mouth. I struggled not to cum right there. "Harry… close. I'm so close."

I slid my hand between our sweat slicked bodies. I thumbed her clit and bit her nipple. She tightened around my cock and I threw my head back as we came together.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. "Geeze, Harry. If I knew it was like this, I would have jumped you years ago."

I rolled to my back and pulled Murphy on top of me. "Would you now? Want me to do a spell to put you in the past?"

"Can you _actually_ do that?"

"Nah. It'd be kinda cool if I could though." My eyes widened. "We… I mean- I didn't use a condom."

Murphy raised her eyebrow at me. "Think I didn't notice?" She kissed my cheek. "There's no need to worry. I'm on the pill, and I'm sure we're both clean."

I nipped her neck. "In that case, how about we go again?" I rubbed my growing erection against Murphy's thigh.

"Why Dresden, you're insatiable." Murphy straddled my waist. "I love it."

I grinned as Murphy positioned herself over me. Death by sex, I can definitely see going that way.


End file.
